Forbbiden kits
by 3 kits
Summary: Wile Ivypaw and Bumblestripe get closer some amazingly cool cr** happens.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

bumblestripe POV 

Briarlight can't be dead thought Bumblestripe she can't. but she was Millie, Graystripe, and Blossomfall all sat vigil for Briarlight with him(T_T R.I.P Briarlight). they all sat there until the elders came to take the body(actuly its probably only Purdy Mousefur freakin out about Loungtail) later Bumblestripe found himself in his nest. he lay there not moving untill he fell asleep.

"Bumblestripe get up your going on the dawn patrol" Cloudtail said. Bumblestripe got up and licked his chest fur a few times then walked out of the warriors den. 

Cloudtail, Cinderheart, and Ivypaw. "Alright lets go" Cloudtail walked out of the thorn barrier. they headed to the WindClan border

"go get something to eat then were going battle training with Lionblaze and Dovepaw" Cinderheart told her apprentice. 

"okay" Ivypaw mewed then looked at Bumblestripe "I'm sorry about your sister." the apprentice then walked off to the fresh kill pile. Happiness for the apprentices concern filled Bumblestripe I'm glad your here Ivypaw... 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ivypaws POV

Ivypaw woke up, and looked around. "Hawkfrost?" she called.  
"Over here" Ivypaw turned around to see Hawkfrost crouched on the ground.

(Ivypaws and Dovepaws warrior ceremony)

"I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in his turn. Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do" said Ivypaw  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ivypool. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Ivypools head. She licked his shoulder.  
"IVYPOOL, DOVEWING, IVYPOOL, DOVEWING!. Ivypool met Bumblestripe's gaze, she stared into his eyes for a moment, the walked over to him...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bumblestripes POV

Bumblestripe looked up to see Ivypool walking towards him. "Congratulations." He mewed. Thanks" She said.  
"Want to go hunting?" She asked, then looked at her paws. "Sure!" He said.  
Side by side, there fur brushing; Ivypool and Bumblestripe walked out of camp.  
"Where do you want to go hunting?" Bumblestripe asked. "By the lake?" She suggested. "good Idea." He said.  
Together they walked down to the lake there fur brushing.  
Did Ivypool feel the same way about him as he did for her? He wondered. Or was he just a friend to her?

**That was... Short.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dovewing watched Ivypool and Bumblestripe leave camp together. A sigh of frustration escaped her and she stalked to the fresh kill pile.  
Settling down to eat, Dovewing stretched her senses out to see Ivypool and Bumblestripe walking by the lake. She snorted Hunting? More like a walk by the lake. She sighed and wnt into a corner of the camp and lay there. When she looked up again she saw Ivypaw and Bumblestripe walking into the camp it was dark out and all they had caught was a sparrow and a squirrel. Dovepaw gritted her teeth, it was time for her and Ivypaw to sit vigil.


	5. Chapter 5

(to nights after the last chapter)

Making sure no one was awake Dovepaw slowly walked out of the warriors den. Sneaking out through the dirt place tunnel she headed to the ShadowClan border heading directly to a cat that stood there. "Tigerheart!" She said and raced toward him, rubbing her muzzle against his. "I missed you." She mewed, then backed away. "What's wrong?" Asked Tigerheart. "nothing." She said sadly, Tigerheart looked at her not convinced.  
"Tigerheart-: Doewing stopped and seemed to change her mind "I had my warrior ceremony a few days ago! I'm Dove_wing_ now" She said it excitedly but she was really worried. _What am I going to do?_  
"That's grate Dovewing!"  
As her and Tigerheart sat there she heard a ear twitch in the warriors den and someone got up.


End file.
